Girls' Night in Konoha: Sex Stories, the Details
by jackofallfiction
Summary: The girls were in need of a well deserved girls night. Deep into the night the girls (Hinata, Temari, Saukura, Ino, and Tenten) go into detail about their sexlife, about their first and best times with their ninja lovers. Want to hear about Tenten's first time? Or Temari's favorite time? Read the first chapter of the kunoichi girls sleepover collection.
1. Chapter 1: Tenten and Neji

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

*smut/hentai/lemon*

The sky was dark and spotted stars that night in Konoha. After a long week of missions and training, the girls thought it was only right that they had a night to themselves. They made a stop for barbecue before they went Ino's, and spent most of the time playing board games and eating. As the night dragged on and the girls became more comfortable with each other, their nighttime gossip soon turned into an all out curious conversation. Boys, and sex.  
"Ok, ok, so let me ask you guys this, " Ino said with a raised brow and curious smile. "Who here has, you know - _done it_."  
The girls, Temari, Hinata, Saukura. and TenTen all looked around at one another suspiciously, but when they all raised their hands at the same time they couldn't help but giggle, Ino too.  
"So I guess you guys aren't as innocent as I thought you were, looks like this is about to get interesting. " Temari, said with a chuckle. She was the oldest girl at the slumber party and felt a little awkward in the beginning, but it all it took was food and a few hours for her to feel like she was apart of their group. She stretched on the floor and rolled onto her stomach. "Anyone care to go first?" she said, her eyes scanning the room of the now blushing group of kunoichi. The seemingly endless silence was interrupted by Tenten's sake induced hiccup.  
"Alright, I guess I'll *hiccup* go first." The girls sat up straighter, wide eyed and ready to listen.  
Temari: I would ask who, but I feel like that's a given. Although I will say I'm a little surprised, considering how stiff he can be.  
Saukura: Yeah me too, how'd you do it Tenten? Or did he make the first move?  
Hinata (blushing): Please don't tell me you're talking about Neji-nisan.  
Ino: Well who else would it be? Even some as prideful and well-mannered as Neji has wants and needs, but d _o go on_ Tenten.  
Tenten (smirking): Do you guys want the best time, or the first time?  
Hinata: TENTEN Everyone laughed as Hinata shoved her hands into her ears, and her face into her pillow. Temari answered for everyone, asking Tenten about their first time, and who made the first move. "I have no shame in admitting that I made the first move, the look on his face was priceless." Tenten said. "OK TENTEN, WE'RE WAITING." Ino said eagerly. "NO WE ARE NOT", Hinata said from her pillow. Tenten chuckled, sat up straight and smiled. "Ok, so it all happened at a hot spring..."

Tenten & Neji: The first time

Tenten hummed as she made her way over to the spring, her hair up in her classic buns, and a towel wrapped around her body. When she approached the edge of the spring, she dropped her towel and stepped in, enjoying the warm water on her scratched skin and worn muscles. Neji, Lee, and Tenten were on their way back from a mission and decided to stay the night at an inn. Lee insisted on one with a hot spring, claiming that the water would help restore his inner power of youth, whatever that meant. Neji, who never argued with Lee about his obsession with youth agreed if only to make Lee shut up.  
The water was high for a spring, laying partially on her shoulders. Neji and Lee were already in the water, Lee was going on about his new training routine to Neji, who sat with his eyes closed, his long hair crating a black ring around his toned chest and shoulders. Tenten blushed and made her way over to them. "HELLO TENTEN, I SEE YOU ARE ENJOYING THE SPRING. WASN'T IT A GREAT IDEA!", Lee said, or...screamed rather. Neji's eyes shot open, his eyes drifting over to Tenten without moving his head. His pale face turned pink as Tenten whirled around, turning her back to him in embarrassment. She couldn't help but feel disheartened when she heard him rise out of the water and leave. "Ah, I am not surprised, Neji is a man of honor and would never look upon a lady's body even in a mixed spring! His humility is moving and has inspired me to do them same! Do not fear Tenten, for I will leave you to bathe in peace!" and with that Lee too, left Tenten in the water.  
Tenten huffed and got out of the pool. She chose this hot spring because it was mixed so she could make a move on Neji, _why did he have to be so polite and well mannered_? She had tried so many times to make a move him, only to be interrupted by god knows what, she had waited too long, she was not going to let this opportunity slip by. She swept her towel up from off the floor, covered herself and made her way to the changing room - the boys changing room. She walked in, just before Neji could take his towel off, thankfully Lee was no where in site. Tenten clutched her towel to her chest as she silently approached him. Neji looked up as he was reaching for his shirt when his eye met a half-naked Tenten. His eyes grew wide and his face flushed with red, he wanted to close his eyes, but for some reason he couldn't.  
"TENTEN. What do you think you're _doing_. " he said, still red but returning to his usual stern look and serious tone. Tenten calmly walked over to him as she yanked her hair free, letting it fall to her shoulders. She was uncomfortably close to his body now, it wasn't like that hadn't been this close while they trained. They always ended up in rather _provocative_ positions, but it never lead to anything (only because Neji concentrated extremely hard on controlling his...urges). But, now they were both close, and only separated by white towels, not layers of training gear. Tenten kept a collected, calm expression as she looked into his milky eyes. It was like a little game of _who could stay composed longer, a game Tenten would normally lose at, but she knew she would win this time, because this was her kind of game.  
She leaned in closer to him, and he stepped back. She leaned in, and he stepped back, and back, and back, until they both tripped, knocking over and spilling a towel cart. They both landed on the ground, Neji on his back and Tenten on top. She had never seen the Hyuga so red, it turned her on. His face - for the first time - was pure shock, he didn't know what to do. He propped himself up on his elbows, trying to get up, but Tenten giggled and forcede him down, shifting her full weight on top of him. She felt him harden beneath her, after all there was only a towel separating both their body parts. He was breathing heavily now, failing at an attempt to seem collected, she had never seen him so unraveled and confused. "Tenten, this the boys locker room it is not appropriate for you to be in here, please g-"  
His sentence was cut short as Tenten grinded her pelvis into his, causing him to close his eyes and grind his teeth, she felt him grow harder. "Tenten, someone could walk in at any moment, plea- " She rocked her pelvis again and he took a sharp breath. She definitely felt him under her. "Tenten, I am asking you to stop." he said weakly, attempting to sound assertive, he was sweating now. Tenten leaned into his ear, and whispered " ** _Make me_**." She then brushed her lips against his neck, teasing him with her tongue, trailing up and down. He shivered at her touch, frozen in place as she left wet steamy kisses on his neck. He wondered if she could hear how fast his heart was beating.  
She then broke free of his neck, taking her time to smile at the disappointed look on his face, _I guess he was enjoying it_ , she thought. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Tenten attacked him with a hot kiss. His eyes bulging as her tongue lined his shut lips, begging for entry. He slowly opened his mouth, inviting her in as their tongues clashed and his eyes rolled shut. The Hyuga gave up and moaned into her mouth. It was a frenzy of teeth, lips and tongue. He wrapped his arms around her, one behind her head and the other clutching her rear, pressing her harder into his pelvis, earning a moan from her he closed the distance between them.  
Soon enough they broke for air, both breathing fast and heavy. Tenten took her time to gaze at his toned chest and abs. He was so muscular and strong, his raven hair in a pile behind his head. "Tenten, do - do you really want this?" he said as his hands trembled on her body. "Because this is, this is my first - I-I've never ha-", but he was stopped with another passionate kiss. "Neji, this is what I want, _you're_ what I want." And that was all it took for the Hyuga to roll her over, switching into a position where he was on top. Tenten gasped, as he ground his hips into hers as he sucked at her neck. Her eyes rolled back and she whispered his name, it didn't take much for him to take the dominant role, he probably just needed assurance of his actions.  
It didn't take long for her match his rhythm, thrusting her hips into his as he did to her. The feeling of his tongue, hot and wet, on her neck sent goosebumps through her body. His hand traced her face, then steadily moved down her chest and stomach as he trailed his way under her towel, and into her lips. Tenten bucked into him, causing his fingers to go deeper, which in turn caused her to moan. He liked that he had this control over her, and picked up a steady rhythm, sliding his two fingers in and out of her walls, playing with her womanhood. Her breaths grew shaky as she quivered from sheer pleasure. Neji left the presence of her neck and carefully trailed his way down her chest. He growled when he reached the towel and quickly yanked it apart, revealing her plump breasts. Tenten blushed as Neji admired them, a glazed look of wanting in his eyes. She released another gasp as she suddenly felt his soft tongue upon her left breast, circling the top and then switching to the other. She whimpered when he stopped and slid his tongue lower, down her stomach and to her inner thigh where his fingers were still at work. He teased the inner part of her leg with his tongue before diving head on (no pun intended) into her. He kissed her lips and slid his tongue on her clit and inner walls. She grabbed his hair and urged him on as she moaned his name in quick whispers.  
His calloused hands clutched her toned thighs as he went to work inside of her. The pleasure was becoming too much to bear, "N-neji, I'm gonna, I-I'm - " but it was too late, the young kunoichi gasped and yelped as she orgasmed into his mouth. He happily lapped up her pleasure until she was practically dry, he raised head and watched her with a satisfied smile on his face as she came off of her high. He crawled back on top of her and shoved his tongue into her trembling mouth. Tenten begged her fingers at his towel and was soon able to rip it off and toss it aside. She wasted no time grabbing a hold of his erection, pumping it up and down. Neji released a loud growl as she whispered into his ear, "_Shhhh, Neji-kun, someone will hear_..." He bucked into her hand at the feeling of her words on his ear, the way she said _-kun_ at the end of his name drove him crazy. She was yanking him wildly now, fast and hard, he was so close to his breaking point when he yanked her hand away and fixed himself into a ready position. They locked eyes with each other, after years of training with the long-haired Hyuga, she was able to read his face like book. His eyes were begging, but in a way that made her feel safe, eyes that said_ only when you're ready_.  
Tenten nodded, allowing Neji to slowly push his member into her womanly petals. He was so _big. _She arched her back as she felt him fully enter, she couldn't see his eyes now that his head was next to hers, but they were closed as he waited for her to let him go on. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. She was so tight, he thought as her walls clenched against him, causing his erection to throb. It really didn't take long for her pain to subside, "I'm ready Neji-kun." she said, her voice shaky. Neji slipped his arm beneath her, cupping her head in an intimate position and kissed her as he made his first thrust. He started with a slow and steady rhythm, taking his time and focusing on her pleasure more than his. Tenten broke herself free of his mouth, " _Faster Neji-kun_." she breathed into his ear. He gladly picked up the pace, speeding up as he slid in and out of her, resulting in more moans, each one growing louder and louder with every thrust. He no longer cared about being too loud or getting caught, a thought like that was long gone.  
" _ **Faster.**_ ", she cried. Neji obliged, quickening, thrusting faster and harder into her, grabbing a hold of her left leg and bending it up to her stomach to allow more room. The once quiet and serene locker room was now filled with the sound of their colliding flesh and cries. Neji gasped her name into her ear, " _ **Tenten.**_ ", he said through clenched teeth. She draped her arms around his neck, she was practically yelling now, not being able to contain herself. He was so deep inside of her, every thrust was pure ecstasy, he felt _so good_. Then she felt it, they both felt it, they were skating on the edge of release, getting faster and harder as they got closer to their peak. His breaths consisted only of her name as he gave his final thrusts. "N-Neji, _OH GOD, NEEEJII_." She clutched his hair and screamed his name as she felt a tingling sensation throughout her entire body, her stomach turned and her back arched into him, aching to be closer to him than ever before. With one final thrust, Neji kissed her and then he too reached his breaking point as his body shivered into her, grunting and moaning into her mouth as he filled both their bodies with pleasure.  
He collapsed on top of her, resting his head on her chest as they both waited for their breathing to slow down. Tenten fingered his long dark hair, and traced circles on his back. "Tenten I - ", but the young kunoichi only hushed him. "I love you too.", she said. He sighed and placed a delicate kiss on her collarbone before raising his face to hers, his chin still resting on her chest. His lavender eyes peeked at her, he looked almost innocent and shy, but the young Hyuga only smiled at her, a soft and tender smile. "Not to sound ungrateful, but you could have chosen a better setting, one with a bed perhaps. ", he said, resting head on his hand.  
"I didn't hear you complaining, ", she smirked.  
"The only thing I heard was my name, " he said as crawled up to nibble her ear, "- as matter of fact, I wouldn't mind hearing it again. "

Ino: TWICE?  
Tenten (giggling): Yeah, twice.  
Saukura: Wow, I never would have thought someone as reserved as him would do it in public.  
Tenten: If we're being honest, its as if we only ever do it in public, we never have time with training and missions. Sometimes you just have to make do with what time you have, hehe.  
Temari: Was he really _that_, big?  
Tenten: *smiles*  
Hinata: _OK_ , maybe someone who _isn't_ dating my brother can share.  
Ino (laughs): Ok, you're right. So what about _you_ , Hinata. Considering that you're with someone like Naruto, I'd imagine the sex is anything but slow.  
They all laughed as Hinata's already red cheeks grew three shades deeper. Ino, laughed and rubbed her back.  
Ino; It's ok Hinata, we won't force you to share. But I think the sake I slipped into your drink might help you loosen up a bit. You'll be giving us the dirty details in no time!  
Hinata gasped as she looked into her now empty cup.  
Saukura: Ok, so while we wait for Hinata to get in the story telling mood, I wanna hear about Shikamaru. I'm curious as to how sex with someone as lazy as him can be.  
Temari (sighs): Like you'd imagine. He likes to take his time, I kind of like it though. Going slow makes the climax that much more worth it, but god its like torture with him sometimes, and he likes it too, watching me beg like that.  
Tenten: Ok, now I'm curious too, give us the scoop!  
Temari: Alright well, let's see. I think my favorite time was after I had come to visit by request of the Hokage. We weren't official or anything, but we had been...seeing each other for a while. He was always my escort, not that I was complaining. But, before I left he insisted that I come to his house to discuss a layout for the chunin exams...

Chapter 2: Coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2: Temari and Shikamaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The blonde haired kunoichi didn't know how to feel when she walked into Shikamaru's room per his request. She was supposed to leave after her meeting with the Hokage, but Shikamaru insisted that she come to his apartment so he could talk about the chunnin exams. He was one of the smartest people she knew, but he looked genuinely stressed and like he needed someone to talk to. The two had been...seeing each other, for quite some time now. Each time had been at an inn, or her house, but never at Shikamaru's. Despite being (at first surprisingly but now) comfortably open with her, he had never invited the kunoichi to his house.

His room was fairly messy, but not in a gross, smelly kind of way like Naruto's place. His place was hectic yet sophisticated, scattered books and papers here and there, but an otherwise clean apartment. His bed sat in a corner, next to it was a plain dresser and across the room, on the floor was a shogi board, naked of pieces. "You can stop being so stiff you know, don't make me regret letting you see my place, " he said as he perched himself on his bed and shrugged his green chunnin vest onto the ground, leaving him in his black slong sleeved shirt. Temari hopped onto his dresser, leaning back on her hands and swinging her feet, she was older than him by three years, but he was a head taller than her even when he was only nineteen.  
"Letting me huh? I wasn't the one who insisted on bringing myself here. " she said, eyeing him from the dresser. Despite his usual calm expression and lazy attitude, Shikamaru let a sigh escape him as he scratched the back of his head.  
"Yeah, you're right. I guess I just didn't want you to leave so soon, I've got a lot on my mind lately and..." he paused, unsure if he should what he was about to say. Temari was a little surprised, it wasn't everyday the Nara man admitted that he was wrong, or if anybody was right. When he did it was supposed to be taken as a compliment, Temari didn't know how to take this though.  
"And? "  
"Well, being with you...makes things easier to deal with I guess."  
"Being with me? Sooo, you're saying that getting in my pants makes it easier to forget your problems huh? Is that all I'm good for?"

Shikamaru looked stunned. Temari blushed, she didn't know where that came from. They hadn't decided on giving themselves a title or lable, so why did she say something so reckless? Like she cared? He sighed once more, and rose up from the bed. He approached the blonde kunoichi in a catlike manner, placing his palms flat on the dresser around her hips and stared at her with hooded eyes. _Great_ , she thought, now she was blushing even more. Why was she always like this around him? "You know, it isn't like that-to me at least-and I would have thought you of all people would have been smart enough to know that, we've been on dates before."  
She couldn't stand the way he was looking at her, so she closed her eyes as a solution. He was right, again. They had been on dates but they were secluded ones. Long walks, cloud gazing, and the occasional nightly dinner, but never anywhere public. Was there anything wrong with wanting to be shown off? Was he embarrassed of her?

 _Ugh_ , why do I even care? As if reading her thoughts, (she wouldn't be surprised if he actually could) he took her chin in his hand and said, "You know I'm not trying to hide you right? I'm just not ready to let them know yet, you know how rowdy they can be. And besides...", he leaned in close to her ear, his breath sending chills through her that she had to struggle to suppress. "...I like having you all to myself." At that Temari opened her eyes, he dark green orbs meeting his black ones. She smiled in defeat before mumbling an apology that earned a smirk from Shikamaru. A smirk that quickly faded when she reached behind his head to yank his hair free of its spiky pony tail. She had only seen his hair down once, and that was when she had pushed him into a lake, causing his hair to fall out and stick to his head. But this, was something new to her, something she liked. It came down to his shoulders, boosting his sex appeal as his stringy black hair framed his strong face and jawline. He looked at her, eyes still hooded, but with a hint of annoyance and a red face.

She hooked him by his shirt collar and brought her mouth to his ear, "Don't look so annoyed, I _like_ your hair down." she said as she licked his neck. She felt the young shinobi shiver and before she could laugh or even tease him, his mouth was on hers. Soft and delectable, she loved the way he kissed her. He spared no time as he slowly ran his hands up her thighs, spreading them and caressing them. Their kisses deepened, Temari opened her mouth and invited his tongue in, ravaging his mouth in return when it entered. Shikamaru growled in the back of his throat as he slid his hands behind and under her, pulling them closer together until he straddled her on the dresser. Their pelvises locked together, her arms around his neck. Temari could feel his member poking her, _boys_ , she thought. _It doesn't take much_ , but she wasn't complaining. He moved his mouth from hers, leaving them both breathless as he went to her neck. Licking, kissing, and nibbling at her flesh, causing her to moan aloud, an even louder so when he pushed his hips closer into hers, creating a burning heat between her legs. She clawed at his back and ripped his shirt off, literally. She felt him laugh into her ear as the shirt fell in tatters to the floor, but his chuckle was cut short as she stuck her tongue back in his mouth, rubbing his hard crotch with her hand in the process. This seemed to get the young shinobi worked up and when she slid her hand into his pants he couldn't take it anymore. He lifted the blonde kunoichi off the dresser and with her legs wrapped around him, he made his way to the bed.

He placed her down and straddled her once more, grinding and rubbing his erection against her crotch. They shared wet kisses, only breaking when they needed air, taking shaky breaths and then returning their lips to each others. They were both quick to loose their clothing. Leaving her in nothing but a bra and panties, and Shikamaru in his black boxers. She struggled to suppress her moans has their pelvises rubbed against each other in a heated rhythm, it was too much for her to bear anymore, she need him inside of her, she _wanted_ him inside of her. She went to work on his boxers, attempting to yank them down, but was interrupted when he took her hands and placed them behind her head, holding them there. " _Shikamaru, please._ ", she groaned into his mouth. He left her lips and made slow kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. She cooed at his touch, but gasped when she realized that, although his hands were no longer at hers, she still couldn't move. She turned her head upwards and found that her wrists were bound by two black transparent threads of shadow, when she looked down she found that her ankles were in the same situation. When she met Shikamaru's gaze he had a dark lust in his eyes.

"I wish you could see what I'm seeing right now.", his voice distant and full of thirst. _When did he become so dominant_? She remembered their first time together, it was his first time then. She walked him through it, slow and steady at first. She remembered him being nervous and hesitant, but all the times after that she had been able to break him in and encourage him to be fast and passionate and even then she remained the one in charge. But _this_ , the entire idea of him tying her up was enough to make her wet and hot inside and out. She didn't know what had gotten into him, but she liked it.

He went back to trailing his tongue down her neck, chest, and stomach. When he reached her hips he tore her panties down with his teeth, and stared hungrily at her crotch. _Ok, this is definitely new_. But again, she wasn't complaining. Before she could question his newfound kinky attitude she was struck with a sharp blast of pleasure. She arched her back upwards at the feel of his tongue on her folds. He swirled his tongue around in circles, licking her insides and darting in and out of her walls. Her body writhed against his mouth as she bucked into him each time he plunged his tongue deeper into her. " _Ah-Shikamaru, oh my gooood,_ " Her cries and moans only urged him on- _gods-_ he loved the way she sounded like this. He loved knowing that he could bring one of the sand villages strongest kunoichi to cry his name at his own doing. And he wanted to hear what she sounded like when he brought her to the edge. Temari struggled against the shadow chains, the pleasure was unbearable, it was driving her crazy, she could feel a low tingling tremor in the pit of her stomach, she was sweating and panting hard, unaware of the sounds she was making and how it turned Shikamaru on. " _Shika-Shikamaru I'm gonna- Oh gods I'm gonna-_ ". She was so close to release, her stomach lurched and she arched her back, but let out a rather loud and frustrated groan when she felt his mouth leave her hips.

Her whole body was shaking, her breathing uneven and raspy. She felt Shikamaru climb on top of her, his erection rubbing teasingly against her now exposed and very wet nether regions. He slid his tongue from her collar and back up to her ear, and whispered, " _Calm down Temari, I'm not done yet,_ " He slid one hand under the cup of her bra on her left breast, groping it while he directed his right hand to her womanhood, rubbing her clit in tantalizing circles. Temari whimpered at the amount of pleasure he was giving her. His hands worked her most sensitive areas like magic, mapping her body and finding just the right places to caress and grope her. She expected no less from someone like Shikamaru, someone who could analyze his plan of attack to the very last move in only five minutes. She got a little excited thinking about what he had planned after he was finished with his hands, gods knows he probably already his next five moves planned out.

She gasped at the sudden feeling of two long fingers inside of her, pumping in and out of her slowly. _This is torture,_ she thought to herself. She couldn't remember when she had lost her bra, apparently he was able to unhook her bra with just one hand. And that's when she felt it, his hot tongue slipped over left nipple, caressing it and rolling over it before he was full out suckling on it. She cried even louder, when he switched to the other, giving it just as much attention as he did the previous one. His fingers moved faster when he heard her whisper something incomprehensible, even though he was pretty sure he knew what it was. " _I'm sorry what was that?_ " he said as slid a third finger in, she braced her hands against the chains, Shikamaru knew they were weakening but he didn't care. At this rate he didn't need them to keep her down anymore, or so he thought. " _Pleeeaase,_ " she rasped into his ear.

" _Hmm?_ ", his fingers sped up.  
" _Please. I need- I- "_  
 _"I can't hear you Temari_. "

It was too much to bear, she'd had enough. Temari loved this newfound attitude of his, but she needed him, she refused to go through this any longer. She somehow found the strength to rip herself free of her restraints, immediately clutching his neck and returning her mouth his ear.  
" _Shikamaru Nara. I won't say it again_."  
" _I doubt that,_ "

She groaned in frustration once more when she felt his fingers slide out of her. He swiftly removed himself from his boxers, and got in a ready position. _"One more time Temari"_ , he demanded as he teased her by rubbing his length over her folds. " _Pleeeaase._ " And with that Shikamaru slowly began his entrance into her, both of them producing loud groans when he was finally all the way inside. He felt her walls pulse around his member, clenching and unclenching before he slide out and then back in. Soon he picked up a slow pace, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he grunted with every long and slow thrust. He always liked taking his time with things he enjoyed, and the reward for this situation would be much more pleasurable than others. Temari, clawed down his back, leaving faint red lines of pleasure. She loved being filled by him, loved how he could easily make her feel this way, like her whole body was on fire. Wave after wave of bliss hit her with every thrust of his hips. She wanted him to go faster but he seemed hell bent on taking his time, it was agony. She bucked her hips to meet his with every push, urging him to go faster.

" _Faster._ " she clawed deeper into his back as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, telling her to calm down and relax. He then pulled himself nearly all the way before slowly shoving himself back in, but deeper this time. He could tell he hit one of her good spots when her head rolled back and she bit her lip. He repeated the same stroke about five times before she made her move. In a split second he was on his back and Temari was on top, her blonde hair in long wild waves that reached her center back. If Shikamaru was upset with this new position, he didn't show it. He simply raised a brow at her before she began to ride him like crazy, causing his to contort into an expression of pure ecstasy. She moved atop him in rapid yet smooth movements, hands on his chest, her head tilted back. This, was what Temari liked, something fast and hard and aggressive. They were both gasping now, she was lost in the sound of their own pleasurable sounds. Her heart fluttered at the sound of her name coming from his mouth. " _Gods, Temari,_ " He clutched her hips and pushed himself further into her. She practically screamed when she felt his length touch her core, her perfect spot. Temari picked up the pace, making sure she would drive him into just the right place. "T _emari I'm close, I think - I think I'm gonna - AAHHH!_ " Shikamaru's head arched back and dug his nails into her sides as he felt his release finally arrive. His whole body shuddered against hers, as he filled her with his essence. Temari continued to ride him for only a tad bit longer before she felt that curling sensation in her lower stomach. When it hit her, it hit her hard, unsuspecting waves of enticing pleasure sent shock waves through her body, making her feel tingly in all the right places. _"SHIKAMARU_!"

And with that she collapsed on top of him, both sweaty and out of breath as they waited for their euphoria to die down. She could barely muster the strength to move her hands to the side of his face, holding him in place as she kissed him. They stayed that way for a while, sharing relaxed and drunken kisses together, before Temari rolled off and lie next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and traced small circles on his chest, as her cupped her with one arm. She loved the way his body felt, she loved touching it and feeling new parts of him. He was skinnier than most guys his age, but still had lean muscle, he felt gentle but firm.

"Do you feel better now? " she asked airly, not really paying attention to what she was saying.  
"Temari, I felt better the minute you walked through those gates."  
She sighed as she closed her eyes. How was it, that even after sex-_great_ sex- he was still able to make her blush?  
"All though, " Temari looked up dreamily at him, her eyes hooded from euphoria but open from curiosity.  
"I think we can both agree that the second time felt better."  
"The second time? What sec- "  
She never did finish her sentence, how could she when Shikamaru's tongue slipped behind her lips?  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saukura: _Three Times?_

Tenten (jokingly-partly): Ok what is this a contest now?

Temari: I'm telling you he just gets better every time. He's lazy, but the man has a secret sexual appetite just as big as mine.

Saukra: Wow, I don't think I'd ever be up for the whole 'chain me up and punish me gag' , but hey we all have preferences.

Temari. Can't knock it til you try it.

Ino: It sure sounded good, but we have yet to here from a certain intoxicate Hygu about what goes in her pants.

The girls all giggled as they turned to look at Hinata, who was indeed very well intoxicated. Her eyes were hooded and she gave a light hiccup and laughed before setting her cup down in mid air, looking puzzledly at it as it fell to the ground. The group of kunoichi urged her on in frustration, although with how drunk she was, she didn't need much convincing.

Hinata: Are you all really _that_ interested about Naruto-kun and me?

Everyone: YES!

Hinata sighed and sat cross legged as she nervously poked two fingers together, her face slowly turning pink. "Well, " she said. "I think I'll go with our first time, it was his apartment. He met me after a mission at Ichuraku's and invited me over. I don't remember saying yes, but apparently I did. We were playing a board game..."

* * *

 **Author's note** : Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I'm a high school student and I try my best to get my other activities done while also making some time for writing. Again I am new at this and I am still learning, so expect new things to come from these chapters, and expect the length of them to change as well. As far as context goes this is slightly AU because Neji alive and its placed after the war. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I can't say exactly how long it will take to upload the nest but I'll try my best to get it out soon. If you liked this story leave a review!

(p.s.) I plan on making another series featuring the boys and their night with their own stories about the girls. I am open to all pairings although I have my favorites, and although it appears that so far it's all generic pairings, rest assured that I will mitch-matching here and there.


End file.
